


Heart Beats Fast, Colors and Promises

by ThilboBagginshield



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Post Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboBagginshield/pseuds/ThilboBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin sent a pregnant Bilbo away with Gandalf before orcs and goblins started arriving at Erebor. After the battle, Thorin finds something on the field that he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beats Fast, Colors and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Hear Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731066) by [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy). 



> My first Hobbit story! Hope you like it! :D I tried to get the characters as much in character as possible, so I hope I did them justice.

     Death. That's all he could see around him on the plains in front of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield was walking through the field of fallen men, dwarves, and elves looking for wounded survivors. As he looked around the field, he felt some sense of relief that Bilbo Baggins, his lover and bearer of his child, was not here to see all the bloodshed. He had sent him home, towards the Shire before the battle, with the wizard Gandalf the Grey accompanying him. He had to make sure that they were safe. If they had been killed because of this unneeded battle, a battle caused by his greed and pride, he would never forgive himself.

     He has plans to catch up with them, hopefully before they reached Mirkwood forest, when he settled matters here, and bring Bilbo back to Erebor. Bilbo had agreed, when they found out that he was with child, that if Thorin reclaimed Erebor, he would come and live with him in the mountain. Bilbo wasn't too happy though, when Thorin sent him away. He did understand why, for his safety, as well as their unborn child's, why he had to go, even though it didn't make him like it any better. They knew that the safest place for them during the battle would be as far from the mountain as they could, for orcs and goblins were likely to get into either Laketown, or inside Erebor itself. Thorin promised he would protect them, and if sending them away was the way to do it, Thorin did it without a second thought.

     Working his way through the field, he spotted his nephews Fili and Kili a ways off. Some weight lifted off of his shoulders when he saw his sister-sons relatively unscathed and alive. Miraculously, the entire company survived this battle, for he had seen the others in the camp. Oin was in the medical tents caring for the wounded that were already brought to him, while Ori was writing down the names of the fallen. Dwalin and Balin both received heavy wounds, but are able to walk around and help out where they could. Bifur and Bofur were helping Bombur with the meals for the camp, and when not looking after their younger brother, Dori and Nori were helping get the wounded into the medical tents. Gloin, last time he heard, was writing a letter to his wife and son in Ered Luin, telling them that the Lonely Mountain had been reclaimed, and that they could come home.

     Smiling at the thought of Erebor finally being theirs again, Thorin continued through the field, stepping over fallen orcs and goblins. As he was climbing over a hill, something caught his eye, and his face fell. There, underneath a dead orc, was a light blue coat trimmed with lace, with a familiar small hand bearing one of his rings on its finger. A short elven, dagger-like sword was laying next to it.

"No. No no no no." He muttered as he ran over to the dead orc. He pushed the body off and revealed what he was desperately trying to protect, a curly haired Hobbit, face down in the dirt, covered almost head to toe in blood. Broken shafts of orcish arrows were protruding from his upper back and chest. It seemed that all of the arrows missed the mithril shirt that Thorin had gifted him with for his journey home.

     Thorin carefully picked Bilbo up and turned him over, all without any sort of response from his Hobbit. Bilbo's face was covered with scratches and dirt, as well as red and black blood alike. His legs and feet both had deep gashes and were bleeding profusely. His eyes were closed, and he had a jagged cut on his forehead. He had never seen so many wounds on one body. How long had Bilbo been here fighting?

"You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?! Bilbo?! Open your eyes! Bilbo!" He shook the smaller man lightly and wiped his hand over the Hobbit's face. There was no response. With tears coming out of his eyes, Thorin put his head on Bilbo's chest to check for a heartbeat. He couldn't feel, or hear, anything. Starting to sob, he slowly moves his shaking hand down to rest on Bilbo's stomach, where there was a large swell where their child had been growing. No response came from it, when usually the baby was active and kicking, annoying Bilbo to no end.

"NOOOOOO!" He roared out into the air while clutching Bilbo closer to his chest. He sobbed into his burglars neck, not caring that he was getting even more blood over himself. “I'm sorry” He muttered into Bilbo's neck, “I'm so sorry.” He failed. He failed to protect them, like he promised he would. His Bilbo, who granted him with a miracle of a child, was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

     Long after the dust settled, Thorin gently set Bilbo on the ground and removed the arrows from his back and chest. He took off his long coat and started ripping his blue tunic. He used the strips of fabric to wrap around each of the wounds on Bilbo's head, arms and legs. Thorin grabbed his coat again and wrapped it around Bilbo's body, covering his face and feet in the process. Picking him up and cradling him bridal style, the King started carrying his burglar back to Erebor. Dwarf or not, royalty or not, Bilbo Baggins was going to get the funeral of a king. 

"Thorin! We were worried about you! You had disappeared for hours. Where did you go laddie?" Balin's words greeted him soon after he entered the maze of tents. Balin was standing in front of one of the medical tents, the rest of the company around him. They all looked at him, and the body he carried as he moved to enter the tent.

"Thorin, who is that?"

     Without answering any of the questions, Thorin walked by them and under the flap, the rest of the company following soon after. He put the body on the closest cot and removed his coat from Bilbo's face. Everyone behind him gasped and there were a few whispers of 'Bilbo'. Thorin stared at Bilbo's face for a moment before he was shoved aside by Oin, knocking him to the ground.

     Oin stripped Bilbo of Thorin's coat, and opened Bilbo's own coat, waist coat, and shirt. He sat Bilbo up for a moment and pulled off the clothing along with the mithril, leaving him in just his trousers. After laying him back down, Oin put his ear trumpet to Bilbo's bruised and bloody chest and listened. "He's still alive!" he exclaimed after a moment. Thorin, who was still on the floor from Oin's shove, gaped in disbelief.

"How!?" He yelled getting to his feet and standing by Bilbo's head. "His heart wasn't beating, and he isn't breathing!"

"Correction: his heart is barely beating and he IS slightly breathing. An easy thing to miss when you are out on the battlefield surrounded by noises and distractions, not including your own grief. Our Master Baggins here needs immediate healing, and if there's any chance in saving him and the child, all of you, including you Thorin, need to leave. Now."

     Thorin, who was running his hand through Bilbo's auburn curls, shook his head "No! I'm not leaving him! Not again!"

"Thorin, if there's any chance in saving them, you need to let me concentrate and do my work. Bilbo has a lot of serious wounds and you will just be in my way. The faster we can get to him and your child, and with less distractions, the better. It looks like you need to be looked over as well"

"But....."

"Come, Thorin." Dwalin's large hand grasped his shoulder and started to lead him out of the tent. Thorin brushed his hand off and went back to Bilbo.

"Come back to me, Bilbo. I can't live without you. I need you. Don't go where I can't follow." Thorin whispered in the Hobbit's pointed ear. He then placed a kiss on Bilbo's forehead and rubbed his hand on the swell of Bilbo's stomach. Then, with one last look, he walked out of the tent.

 

* * *

 

     After getting his own wounds patched up, Thorin sat outside the medical tent for hours, only moving to pace furiously and when medics exited the tent. He barked at everyone, hoping for some shred of new news of his Hobbit and child. But all they told him was that Oin was still working on him. Gandalf, who arrived about a half hour after Thorin was kicked out, was in there with them. Of course the wizard wasn't allowed to enter the tent before getting yelled at by the Dwarf King. Thorin was furious as to why the wizard let Bilbo come back to Erebor. All Gandalf had to say was the child is definitely part dwarf, for he had never seen a hobbit more stubborn than Bilbo Baggins being sent away when he had someone to protect.

     When the sun was low on the horizon, and torches were being lit around the camp, Oin finally came out, with Gandalf following close behind. Thorin was immediately on his feet.

“How is he? How's the child? Can I see him?” Thorin rambled off each question before either the dwarven medic or wizard spoke.

“Thorin. Calm down.” Oin said, raising his hand to stop Thorin's stream of questions. “Both Bilbo and your son are okay. They...”

“Son?” Thorin felt like the wind was knocked out of him. “It's a boy?”

“Yes, Thorin. Bilbo is carrying a son.” Gandalf said.

     Thorin swayed on his feet for a moment before Dwalin brought him back over to where he was sitting before. “What else is there?” He said once he got his bearings back.

“Bilbo still has a lot of healing to do before he is back to full strength. Once he wakes up, though I'm not sure when, I strongly advise he is on bed rest until the baby is born.”

“Bilbo is going to love that.” Bofur says, chuckling.

     They all laughed, knowing how their hobbit was always up and about asking questions and exploring.

“Can I see him now?” Thorin asked. Oin and Gandalf both nodded, and stepped aside to let the King Under the Mountain through.

     Thorin walked in and set his eyes on Bilbo. Almost every part of Bilbo that was visible was bandaged up. The fabric from his tunic was replaced by a thick bandage around his head, covering the large gash that Thorin had seen there. He slowly walked up to the bedside and grabbed the Halfling's hand. Pulling a stool closer to the bed, he sat down and stared at his Hobbit. He noticed that Bilbo was definitely breathing a lot more since Thorin saw him last, and he put his hand on Bilbo's chest, over his heart. He let out a small sigh when he felt the steady heartbeat. He gently moved his hand to where their son was growing. He couldn't believe he was having a son. But the joy he felt was soon diminished when he looked up at the face of his still unconscious lover. They should have been sharing in the joy together, not here in this tent, when Bilbo was fighting for his life just hours ago.

     With his hand still cradling Bilbo's and the other resting over their child, Thorin laid his head by Bilbo's side and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

     Thorin's hope of Bilbo ever waking up soon diminished as the weeks went on. It has been almost a month now since the battle, and Thorin was distraught. He still did his duties as King Under the Mountain, but every night he would return to his chambers and sit on a stool next to the bed. There he would sit and talk to the pregnant Hobbit who resided on the bed, and if it wasn't for the rise and fall of Bilbo's chest, Thorin would have thought that they had passed on. Every day, Oin came in with a tray full of water and liquid food like soup and some broth. Together they poured the liquids down Bilbo's throat for nourishment.

     The day after the battle, Thorin had Bilbo moved into the mountain. He had him placed in his chambers and he hadn't moved since. Thorin didn't know what he was going to do if Bilbo never woke up. Or what Bilbo would be like if he did. Would the head wound change Bilbo? Would he even recognize him? Thorin recalls a dwarf he had fought with received a massive blow to the head. He had woken up over two weeks later and couldn't recognize any of his comrades. What if that happened to Bilbo? Thorin couldn't bear the thought.

     The Dwarf King sat by his Hobbits bedside on the one month to the day since the battle. The child residing inside of Bilbo was still growing, as his belly has expanded. That pulled a lot of weight off of Thorin's shoulders, for knowing by sight, rather than Oin or Gandalf telling him that his child was alright, gave the King great relief. Thorin did not know how long Hobbit's were pregnant for, but seeing as the child was part dwarf, Bilbo's pregnancy could last up to a year. Bilbo was already about eight months pregnant now.

     A knock on the door startled Thorin out of his thoughts. It was Gandalf. The wizard entered the room and walked over to the side of the bed Thorin wasn't currently occupying.

“How is he?” Gandalf asked, looking down at the Hobbit.

“No change. I am getting worried that he will never return to us.” 'To me' went unspoken.

“Oh I don't think even a blow to the head would ever keep Bilbo away from you.” Gandalf said.

“You think he will wake up?” Thorin looked at the grey-clad man hopefully.

“Yes. I do believe he will wake up.”

After a pause Thorin asked “Will there be any permanent damage to him or to the child?”

Gandalf ran one of his hands over Bilbo, humming as he did so. After a few minutes, he looked at Thorin and said, “No, I don't believe so. Both father and child seem to be healing well despite Bilbo having not woken up.”

“Do you have an idea of when he will?”

Gandalf looked down at Bilbo and said “I'm sorry Thorin, I don't.”

     And with that Thorin hung his head and Gandalf gave one last look at the Hobbit before making his departure.

 

* * *

 

      Thorin was fast asleep when it happened. Head resting on the bed next to Bilbo's chest, a hand each on his belly and in the Hobbit's own hand, he felt the first twitches under the fabric of the blanket and Bilbo's clothing, and then the the movement of the fingers encased in his other hand. Thorin's head shot up when he realized what he was feeling.

“Bilbo?” The Hobbit in question was stirring, the most movement he has done in over a month. Bilbo's face tightened in pain as stiff muscles were moved. The Hobbit carefully moved his head and his eyes slowly opened.

“Bilbo! Oh thank Mahal!” Thorin leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bilbo's forehead. When he leaned back he rubbed his hand against the side of Bilbo's face as he was blinking to adjust to the light around him.

“Thorin? What happened? Where am I?” Bilbo croaked out.

“You're in Erebor. You were severely injured during the battle.....” Thorin trailed off. He knew it was probably not a good idea to go off on Bilbo when he just woke up, the anger he felt after some of the worry went away. Why was he even there? Did he care about himself or their child at all? Thorin tamped down on his anger and let all the relief and anxiety of the past month come forward.

“Oh Bilbo,” he said leaning his forehead against Bilbo's. “Don't ever do that to me again. I thought you weren't going to make it, and at the beginning, there was a large chance that you wouldn't have. It took Oin and Gandalf hours to get you out of the woods.”

“'In the beginning'? How long was I asleep?”

“Over a month has passed since the battle.”

“Over a m... How...?!” Bilbo couldn't believe it. He has been asleep for over a month?!

“I'm going to have the guard outside get Gandalf and Oin.” Thorin all but ran to the door. He wrenched it open and almost yelled at the guard standing there: “Send for Gandalf the Grey and Oin immediately!” The guard ran off and Thorin went back to Bilbo, who had started to stroke his belly.

“I've gotten huge... Guess that's what not looking at yourself for a month does to you.”

“I think you still look beautiful.” Thorin's hand soon joined Bilbo's and he leaned down to give Bilbo a kiss on the lips.

“I'm so glad you're awake. Thank you for coming back to me.”

“Nothing could keep me away.”

 

* * *

 

     After Oin and Gandalf looked Bilbo over and told him that he was to be on bed rest for the next few months until the baby was born, Thorin climbed into bed with the disgruntled Hobbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I wasn't sure about the ending, so I may continue it at some point...


End file.
